


'The Photo' [Written Can't Be Denied Fanart]

by technicolourdc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolourdc/pseuds/technicolourdc
Summary: The Photo. Fanart for Written Can't Be Denied, an absolutely beautiful fanfiction.





	'The Photo' [Written Can't Be Denied Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lookslikenico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikenico/gifts), [winglesswarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winglesswarrior/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Written Can't Be Denied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245125) by [lookslikenico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikenico/pseuds/lookslikenico), [winglesswarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winglesswarrior/pseuds/winglesswarrior). 



 

<https://imgur.com/a/Anjc8xb>


End file.
